dreaded_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Melanoi Jet
Melanoi was a tribute in the 1st Annual Dreaded Games from District 3, who was reaped along with her 7 half-brothers and half-sisters, Dymento, Dymentia, Illuminate, Thistle, Veto, Khair and Bayleaf. She is one of the victors. Appearance Melanoi has long light brown hair, with deep brown highlights. She has deep gray eyes, with light and pale skin. She is medium height, at 5'5. She looks most like Dymento, and Khair. Personality She is very quiet and loves sneaking around. She doesnt like 3 so she sneaks into the forest to satisfy her love for nature. She is one of the favourite children, with liking all of them, and all of them liking her. Pre-Games At the reaping she was the first name to be called, she burst into tears and then had to watch as her 7 other siblings were reaped. She stayed with Bayleaf as they were the single siblings, with the Lights sticking together. The pair with the fathers from 5 and 7 staying together. In training she only managed to get a 10, the 2nd lowest in her family. Despite this she is the 3rd oldest, only beaten by Dymento and Khair who are both 18. Then Bayleaf, Illuminate, Thistle and Dymentia at 15. In the chariots, Melanoi being the most reasonable, didnt care what they were wearing. She just smiled and waved, hoping she coudl attract some victors. First Annual Dreaded Games On Day One, Melanoi and her family collected their supplies at the bloodbath, and started to run, before Bayleaf was killed by Valencia DeCruz. On Day Two, not much happened to Melanoi and her siblings, it is implied that they were upset over Bayleaf's death. On Day Three, Melanoi and her family came in contact with the Rivera family. The two families didn't engage, but they made not of each other. Dymentia was killed by Valencia. On Day Four, Melanoi watched as Dymento went off on a suicide mission, before being killed himself. On Day Five, Melanoi and her sibligs went to the feast, which resulted in Thistle to be killed by Valencia and Veto to be killed by Pixxie Kasha. On Day Six, Melanoi and her two remaining siblings- Illuminate and Khair walked cautiously around the arena. Illuminate was killed by Velocci Damiens. On Day Seven, the Final Ten were placed into two teams. Melanoi was placed into Team Two, along with Khair, Margaret Quince, Hanna Whittle and Felisha Macelain. Her brother Khair was killed by Robin Macelain. On Day Eight, after feeling the remaining Tributes, Melanoi hid in a tree, waiting for the others to kill themselves. Sercretly, she kept Dymento's sword with her, in case Lia Mainwaring came past so she could kill her. After realising that she was a victor, Melanoi started to cry. She went back to District Twelve, and persuaded her mother to move there and get back together with her father. Second Annual Dreaded Games. Aftermath After she won she went home to live with her mother. Who she comforted over the loss of her 7 kids. She also got her to move to 12, where her mother got back together with Melanoi's father. They lived there for the rest of her life, along with her little brother who was born 2 years after she won. Trivia *She was the only victor to not make a kill throughout the time in the games.